Cell Block
Cell Block is one of the two sub-maps in Alcatraz and one of the five areas in Mob of the Dead. Mob of the Dead In this area the four characters spawn in a room in Afterlife mode with a Double Points in an accessible Prison Cell, four windows, one Brutus spawn point, an Olympia and M14 off the wall, and a bottle of Whiskey that triggers the musical Easter Egg. The doors of the room cost 2000 points and when one is purchased, the other opens as well, leading into the room with the MP5 and the room with a B23R. The Cafeteria can be accessed as well as the shower room and the other side of the Cell Block. There are walls that can only be accessed in Afterlife here. This room contains the Warden's Key and an MP5 as well as a Prison Cell with a Power-Up. The other side gives access to the Warden's Office and the Cafeteria section of Cell Block. Here there's a B23R, Electric Cherry, access to the Gondola, and the Acid Gat Kit buildable location. There is a Prison Cell with a Power-Up found here and walls here can only be accessed in Afterlife. There's a Spork piece here. In the Cafeteria, the door to the upstairs can be accessed, there are four windows, and the Zombie Shield buildable location is found here, as well as one of the two initial Mystery Box spawns, the other being the Warden's Office. There's also a Spork piece here. The Warden's Office has an Iccarus part in it, one of the two initial Mystery Box spawns, Speed Cola, a Skull Locations, and the Blundergat pickup. Grief In this area you can access the Cafeteria, Wardens Office, and Cell Block D /Spawn. The Cafeteria door costs 1000 which is significantly less than the 1500 door to the Wardens Office. Inside there is a Mystery Box location and Dead Shot Daquiri, for 1000 points Claymores are also available. The room has a pile of burning tables in the middle making the room, from a birds eye view, a donut. In the walkway going into the room is the Acid Trap which can be activated from inside or outside the Cafeteria and triggers sprayers on the ceiling to squirt acid onto the zombies, or players below, the trap can kill players and will be disabled by Brutus. The Wardens Office has Speed Cola, a box location, the UZI and the Fan Trap. The Fan Trap can kill players unless they crawl under the spinning blades if activated for 1000 points. This can also be deactivated by Brutus. The Spawn Room has the two 500 point starting weapons M14 and Olympia. Outside the three rooms there is a 2000 door leading up to Pack a Punch and Double Tap Root Beer. Right where all players spawn you can purchase the B23R off the wall for 900 points and outside the Cafeteria there is the MP5 for 1000 points. Features Starting Weapons # Teleporting Magic (Afterlife mode) # M1911 # Knife # M67 Grenades Trivia *PhD Flopper and Mule Kick appear in this map and are usable as opposed to them appearing as Easter Eggs in Mob of the Dead. *Juggernog and Quick Revive are unavailable on this map due to two reasons: **Juggernog is located outside the building, and the map takes place in the Prison Cell Area. **Quick Revive is not present in Mob of the Dead. Category:Mob of the Dead Category:Maps